


Sam & Max: Haiku Version

by DrGairyuki



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A haiku that perfectly sum up about the main characters and the entire Sam & Max franchise itself.





	Sam & Max: Haiku Version

_Sam is a six foot wolfhound detective_   
_Max is a psychopathic lagomorph-thingy_   
_And they ride in a DeSoto Adventurer_   
_Because they are the Freelance Police!_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, guys. Got another haiku, but this time, being Sam and Max. You know, I love haiku since they're easy and fun to write. Which I like if you were following me for a long time or before then. Don't worry, I am making another chapter of The Sky Is The Limit, but it is gonna take a while for me to post it.


End file.
